Additive manufacturing machines produce 3D (three-dimensional) objects by building up layers of material. Some additive manufacturing machines are commonly referred to as “3D printers” because they often use inkjet or other printing technology to apply some of the manufacturing materials. 3D printers and other additive manufacturing machines make it possible to convert a CAD (computer aided design) model or other digital representation of an object directly into the physical object.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.